wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl
is the second episode of Wolf's Rain. Airing in the United States as "Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl" on May 1st, 2004. Summery A servant girl reported to her master, Lord Darcia, about the presence of wolf in a city in the north, and also confirmed that the Flower Maiden, Cheza, had awoken. Lying beside Darcia, was a woman who Darcia referred to as Lady Hamona. She looked unconscious and had tubes attached all over her. Darcia mentioned something about how Hamona might be awoken soon. The team of researchers, led by Dr. Cher Degré, was monitoring Cheza's awakening. Cher then met up with Detective Hubb Lebowski, who happened to be her ex-husband. Hubb showed her the body of Gehl. He was curious about the teeth marks on Gehl's shoulder and asked for Cher's comment of that. Both of them seemed to have thoughts about the teeth marks being the doing of the white wolf (Kiba), who escaped from the cage earlier. Cher found some fur stuck onto Gehl's belongings. She glanced at the cage that held Kiba. A wolf tried to chase off some crows that gathered at some trash for food, and was attacked by them. While a girl was passing by, a potato dropped off of her groceries. The wolf ran to the potato, but backed away once it noticed the girl was standing in front. The girl fed it some sausages. When the girl, Leara, was leaving after her dad called for her, the wolf followed her. Leara said that she could not keep it even if it followed her home. The wolf stayed, which surprised Leara, as if it understood what she was saying. We saw that the police were rounding up some gangsters. Hige and Kiba were walking through the city, and Hige managed to snatch some food for both of them. Kiba told Hige his plan of being captured in order to get into the building (where he was at). He said he sensed something within the walls of that. When asked, Hige told him that all he knew was that Cheza, the Flower Maiden was in that building. Tsume's gang suggested leaving the city, in light of the rounding up of gangs by the Nobles. Tsume ignored their suggestions, and said their next raid would be that night. One of the gangsters noted that he had decided not to work with Tsume anymore. Tsume walked away, without commenting much on that. Cher's lab did an analysis on the hairs that were found at the cage and on Gehl's clothing. Cher told Hubb about the hairs being from different sources, and that there were two different sets of hair even at the cage. A young boy tried to get the attention of Leara. He told her that he's the owner of the "dog" she met, and both of their names being Toboe. Toboe, while walking rather joyfully through the alleys, bumped into Tsume. They were both spotted by Quent. Quent saw Toboe as a wolf. When Toboe was about to be shot, Tsume pulled a arial attack on Quent, which bought enough time for both of them to escape. After, Toboe wanted to follow Tsume, but Tsume refused. We were cut to a scene which showed Kiba being in jail again. A new batch of people were captured and being locked up in the cell; within them is Hige. Toboe was near Leara's residence. When he saw her bird flew off, he tried to capture it; which ultimately killed the bird. When he brought back the bird to Leara, he noticed he had killed it. He began to cry; but soon we saw that from Leara's perspective, he's a wolf howling. Tsume passed by and grabbed Toboe by the neck and ran. While at Tsume's hiding place, Toboe said something about him used to being some old woman's "pet". All of the wolves sensed something was approaching. At the lab, Cher was about to call it a night, when a blackout occurred. A masked man had broken into where Cheza was being held. He made everyone passed out and escaped with Cheza. Hige and Kiba broke out of their cell. Just when they got out of the building, they encountered the masked stranger, carrying Cheza. The masked stranger comments on them being wolves, and states that if they meet again, they will meet in paradise. Quotes * Tsume: I'm getting pissed off, and that only happens when I'm around idiots. Trivia *This episode is one of only two episodes that has a character's name in it. Episode 12, "Don't Make Me Blue" being the other. Category:Episode